Alternian Games
by Little miss innocent liar
Summary: To ensure the strength in every blood caste, every distract must send a young man and woman to fight in the Alternian Games. From the royal heirs to the mutants, everyone has a shot at winning the games. But you must be warned, your blood may just get you killed.


**(Author's note, let's just pretend that there's more royals and mutant bloods for the sake of the story)**

**Distract one: Fefari .P. **

The young heiress stood in the reaping square. She knew she'd be reaped for this year's games, there was only two heirs this year. She looked at the other heir, his arms crossed over his chest as he starred at the glass bowl. This would be their first and last year in the reaping and then one of them would take the throne after the Royal Condescene would die, whenever when that would be.

The heiress looked down at her blue skirt, only now did she wish she had worn something more appropriate for something like the reaping. She sighed turning her head to get one good last look of Distract one, a Distract that was completely underwater. They had built building that's went above sea level in case they had land dwellers victor but that was quite rare if you wanted her to be honest. A cuttlefish swam past her and she smiled, extending her hand to the small creature.

Fefari had always loved cuttlefish, she often collected them and played with them for hours on end when she had nothing better to do.

She heard the other heir mumble something under his gills and she turned her head "What did you just say?" she asked him. "Nothing" he muttered sourly to himself as he looked away from her. She frowned, she knew he had said something but decided to keep her mouth shut.

They had to wait for another twenty minutes when the Royal Condescene swam to the stage in one fluid motion. She looked down onto her two heir's and then turned her head to the many camera's following her. Held by land dwellers. Fefari giggled under her breath as she saw them hold their breath, a few of them dropping their camera to get to the surface, only to return and keep filming.

The Empress started her speech on they had the games 'To ensure the strength of Alternian youth and the strength of the future'. But Fefari knew that even if one of the heirs won, they'd still have to face many more challenges.

Condescend reached into bowl for the male trolls and sure enough, the other heir was picked, she didn't hear his name. Thump Boom Thump. That's what her heart sounded like as she heard it thumping. She watched as the Empress drew the last name in the bowl and called out her name.

Fefari had no idea why she was so shocked, maybe she still had the fleeting hope that she wouldn't be reaped but she knew it was pointless. She slowly moved to the stage, making sure to keep her head held high. She may have been reaped to fight to the death but she was still an heiress. Condescend looked at both of her heir, a smirk playing on her lips and she spoke about how she hoped for the best in this year's royal tributes.

They didn't have a mentor. Why? Because in the arena, besides the low bloods, the royal heirs where usually the first to go. Weather by their own blood, allies or a low blood that wanted to get even with the high bloods. The only victor Distract one had was the Condescend and she wasn't allowed to mentor them because she was the Queen and it's be a conflict of interest.

Fefari was scared, she was so scared but at the same time, her instincts and blood roared in delight at the very thought of getting rid of the other heir, _completion for the throne_, was sending shivers up her spine.

They were moved to the royal justice building, where they could say there good byes to friends and such. A few of her friends came in, cheering for her and congratulating her. But Fefari didn't feel like a winner, she felt like a loser. A soon to be dead loser. She sat on her hair and she looked at her black hair, running her fingers threw it always calmed her down.

The young heiress wanted to be with her lusus, her gentle whispers a calming lullaby as she slept in her coon. But nothing could have prepared her for the door open and showing the Empress. She looked down on her and she said "I hope a get an heir this year".

_Win_

Fefari nodded. She felt like she was stepping on eggshells and one wrong step would make her fall to her death. Who was she kidding, this was the Empress, one wrong word and she would cull her faster then she could blink. The Condescen moved her hand to show a tiara with her symbol on it and her blood colour. She placed it on the table and then walked out of the room.

She picked it up, looking at it. She was somewhat suspicious about this gift but she knew she was as good as dead if she didn't wear it. She placed it on her head and it looked, somewhat like a crown. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, this wasn't a gift, this was a message. And she knew was it was saying.

_Don't fail me_

Her throat tightened and she held in a whimper. She could already feel herself about to cry but she wiped the tears away and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Fefari moved the hair out of her face and she nodded.

As she was escorted from the building to the train she made up her mind. She may have to be a killer in these games but when she got out and took the throne she would put an end to the slaughter and would take claim to land and sea and everything in-between.

She took a deep breath and she smiled at her partner, her hands tightening into fists. But first, she would need to get rid of the competition.


End file.
